


Parents Evening 2: The Arrival

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Parent!Redwine [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Edging, Gay Sex, JUST, Lube, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, What Is Wrong With ME, plot if you squint, so much gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Derek is rewarded.





	

With Calvera and Echo finally in bed, myself and Bryn flopped onto the sofa, and I promptly dropped my head onto Bryns lap, reaching across the mercifully long sofa that I actually fucking fit on, and lifted up the remote, starting the recorded game. Bryn dropped one hand into my hair, and began to read Oliver Twist. Weird, Bryn usually uses this time to catch up on his reading, not read things he practically has memorised. Parents evening had been a bit of a dud, but it was definitely more entertaining than I had expected it to be. As it stood, I was more than happy to lounge on a sofa with Bryn playing with my hair and the cubs on the TV, and if going to parents evening meant this was my reward I was okay with that. I was okay with other rewards too though. Oh. “Can I have my reward then?” I asked, manoeuvring myself to straddle him, effectively sitting on his crotch. I draped my arms around his neck, and he leaned forward, engaging me in a kiss that promised so much more. 

 

I dragged myself against Bryn, deepening the kiss and beginning to undo his shirt. Of course, most people would find this difficult to do without looking but I have had quite a bit of practise. I push that to the back of my mind though, Bryn keeps saying that isn’t who I am anymore and he’s right. It’s just easier said than done. I dropped my head down then, and started sucking at Bryns neck, eliciting a muffled moan- he was biting his lip. I slid myself onto the floor, and started unbuckling his belt continuing to work at his bottoms. I can tell they’re too tight and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t salivating a little bit at the thought. Bryn slid himself down onto the floor, and I immediately slump on top of him, dragging his jeans off as soon as I physically can. Bryn lets me do so, arching off the floor to ease the movement and I slide myself down it, taking his length in my mouth and savouring the sweet taste of flesh. I look up at him, I can practically feel how blown my eyes are, and continue to suck, not breaking eye contact. I settle myself quickly into a comfortable rhythm and let out a long hum around his member, Bryn rewards me with a moan which just spurs me on. I can feel my own jeans, which are already pretty fucking tight, getting uncomfortably tight but Bryns pleasure is more important than my own and I can tend to myself later. Just as I was really getting into a smooth rhythm I felt Bryn shuffle, and sit up. I looked up at him, pleading him to just let me do my job with my eyes when he abruptly flips me around, switching our positions. I blink rapidly, adjusting to being splayed across the floor when he swallows me in a kiss and starts rutting against me, his body pressed flush against mine. I feel his hand snake down my chest and force myself to continue to breathe, ive always been so fucking sensitive when it comes to Bryns touch. I can feel his hands sliding lower down and begin to work on my jeans, breaking the kiss to begin to bite at my neck. I feel my hips buck but I attempt to talk to him anyway. “Bryn don’t worry about me, just…” my statement is interrupted by an accidental groan. “let me blow you.” I state, somewhat breathy as I attempt to shuffle myself back down. Bryn just pauses his movements and places a hand on my cheek, raising his head up and forcing me to look at him. I can feel myself pressing into the touch, but I can also feel his dick pressing against me and quite frankly the latter is more interesting. I just look at him, begging him to just let me fucking touch him and hoping it comes across in my eyes. Bryn just looks at me, I really don’t know what hes trying to read since I just told him what I want. I decided to play dirty in an effort to get Bryn to cave in and allow me to blow his mind, this is my reward after all. “Please master” I droll, blinking up innocently at Bryn and pretending I have absolutely no idea what I just said. Bryn sits up then, and tells me to turn around in the most erotic voice I have ever heard him use. I honestly almost came. I comply, turning my head to watch him out of the corner of my eye. “Stay there” he states, his voice still commanding and driving me closer to insanity, before getting up and disappearing out of my view, although I can hear him pottering around.

 

Bryn returns pretty quickly, pulling my jeans down with absolutely no protest from myself. I attempt to turn my head towards him but I am very quickly distracted by the dick being shoved up my ass- it appears Bryn disappeared to get lube. I press my face against the carpet, arching myself so I am pressing most of my weight to my front. After a moment of familiar burning from being abruptly penetrated- a feeling I will never admit aloud to liking, Bryn picks up a rhythm and I become an absolute mess, shoving my fist into my mouth in an attempt to muffle myself as Bryn digs his nails into my hips and speeds his pace up. I feel Bryns hand on my head then, pressing my face into the floor to allow himself the appropriate angle to get as deep as physically possible. I can feel my cheek and chest rubbing against the carpet and causing a gloriously erotic amount of friction, as he continues to ram into my ass without respite. I can feel myself getting incredibly close, which isn’t realise a surprise with the glorious cock I currently have inside me. “Bryn...I” I attempt to pant out a warning, and Bryn abruptly pulls out right as I am about to cum, giving my ass a hard slap which just elicits an embarrassingly pathetic whimper, as I turn my head and look at him in utter disbelief. Bryn stands up, and I watch him sit down on the sofa, and pat his lap with his hand in beckoning. I can feel myself automatically rising and half stumbling half leaping at Bryn, I can’t believe he’d let me get that close, what an absolute fucking cunt. I love him. I sit down on his lap, and wrap my arms around him once more, sinking my teeth into his neck to let him know what I think about this teasing business. Bryn drop his head back then, and I raise myself up, and let myself drop back down- guiding Bryns dick back where it fucking belongs. I start a fast pace straight back up, tightening my grip on the sofa and, essentially bouncing on Bryns lap, letting my head sit against his ear, since that’s just where my head naturally landed. “Fuck Bryn…love being full…love you.” I groan, which clearly strokes Bryns ego and he lets out a moan of his own. Bryn had his hands planted firmly on my ass, and I dropped one of my hands down, jerking myself in tandem with each drop. Bryn groaned out my name then, “Derek, I..” was all he muttered before I felt him cum inside me, I let out a groan even I could hear was deeper than usual, and spilled against his chest, my rhythm broken as I slowly came to a halt. Ha! Came. I dragged my head away from Bryns neck then, initiating a deep and lazy kiss- Bryn tastes like cigarettes, and the chicken we’d had for dinner, and of toothpaste and Bryn and it was just intoxicating. I lifted myself up then, feeling pretty sated, and picked up both piles of discarded jeans, as Bryn frowned down at the…mess on his shirt. 

 

Contrary to what many believe, Bryn is the little spoon- even if his spoon is far from little, and so after making our way upstairs I wrapped an arm around Bryn and closed my eyes, letting out a content sigh. Parents evening is definitely worth missing baseball for.


End file.
